Homestar Jr: A Violent Outburst
by keyz05
Summary: Sequel to Homestar Jr: The Breakup. Homestar Jr. eventually fails to get Specs back and makes a Violent decision. Enjoy and Review!


It was a cloudy afternoon at the Free Country, Fields. Specs and Monocle were done with the work at the Free Country Academy. They were more focused on their homework they have and they were heading straight to the path of the Hordren Residence.

Specs and Monocle had a smiles on their faces and had an easy going conversation about school and friends. Of course, Specs broke up with Homestar Jr. two weeks ago and he was doing his best to get his relationship back.

Specs was ignorant of the boy; yet Homestar Jr. had to find some logical reason to bring his relationship back. Yet, over the days of not having Specs back as his girlfriend made him mad. Today, Homestar Jr. left his home and head straight to the path to find Specs and Monocle. He took the route to where they are finished at school and found them talking with each other. Homestar Jr. frowned and approached slightly behind them.

He then spoke up.

"Hey, Specs."

Specs and Monocle stopped talking and walking. They froze as they heard that voice. A voice that would make both Monocle and Specs look kinda down, but Specs started to turn mad as the boy was. Specs knew that this was the time that he will confess.

"Homestar Jr.," Monocle said as she and Specs were facing towards him, "what brings you here?"

"Simple," he said, "Specs."

Monocle looked at her younger sister. Of course, she frowned; she wanted to do what was best for her not to go back on a romantic relationship with Homestar Jr. for what he has done. No matter what, she began to speak up with him.

"Homestar Jr.," Specs said as she spoke up, "we talked about this."

"No," he complained, "I want you back Specs. I am growing sick of you trying to break up on me."

"I already someone who I hate," Specs said, "First goes to Starzipan, Brenna, Crawford, and last but not least... You."

Homestar Jr. did not widen his eyes. Monocle did her best not to hear those names. She knew her parents would be worried if she didn't come back homes with Specs. So Monocle left her and Homestar Jr. to their conversation as she went home to see her parents.

"I love you, Specs," he shakily said, "I-I want you again like always."

"I can't," she said, "You couldn't save me from these horrible people."

Specs began to tear up and her voice was shaky.

"This does _**not**_ make you the hero of Free Country, USA..."

"What are you talking about?" He started to stare at her in disbelief, "I've stopped Deep Claw and Blade, and you want to accuse me for telling on who they really were!?"

"It makes you mad doesn't it?" She told and she looked down, "I guess this makes us even then..."

"No," Homestar Jr. said, hastily, "This is between you and me Specs. Besides, you are the most prettiest girl I had ever meant since you _confessed for loving me!_

**"I know!"** She yelled, "But we know it's not there or nothing."

**"NOTHING!?" **He angrily shouted at her, "Specs, it was not my fault for not telling you!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked and tears began to fall from her eyes, "This relationship we have is nothing to us compared to you stupid parents relationship!"

Homstar Jr. flew straight in shock. What she said was an insult. A bigger one that he can describe. He had a very angry and aggressive look. His voice of cold iron came to him. It was already going to be violent.

"Specs," he harshly said, "You are going to regret saying that."

"How?" She said madly. Suddenly, Specs looked worried. This was not Homestar Junior, instead she felt like it was another version of Deep Claw himself.

**"LIKE THIS!" **He violently screamed and charged at her neck. Putting both of his invisible hand to her throat like chains. Specs was struggling to get off and his arms were more so than his abusive "father" Deep Claw.

Specs knew that this was the end. Homestar Junior fell straight in rage and began to kill her. There was not much more that she can do.

However, the boy stopped chocking her. Specs felt his arms grow weaker the moment she getting some breath. Homestar Junior felt a strong wound from behind him and looked.

It was Monocle, back with her royal golden knife as she knew what Homestar Jr. was going to do. He stared at her and Monocle stared at him with tears streaming at both cheeks.

He fell hard straight to the ground and stopped breathing. Specs got back up in horror as Homestar Jr. was going to kill her. She began to cry on Monocle's shoulder and watch his dead body until help arrives.

Monocle looked the other way and sawed the runner family to their direction. Marzipan Runner sawed her boy in horror.  
>-<p>

At the graveyard was Specs watching his grave.

She couldn't event describe the tombstone written on it.

**Homestar Hal Runner, Jr.**

**1996 - 2010**

**"A GOOD BOY AND SON"**

This would make Specs cry. She cannot believe that he was gone for good.

_"Goodbye, Homestar Jr."_

She went back home with her family.


End file.
